Card Master Hadrian
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Dumbledore visits Harry and offers to take him to visit his parents old home, though he didn't count on THIS happening...
1. Chapter 1

Card Master Harry 

Harry sat in his room at the Dursleys, looking at his wrist. His right wrist was covered in erratic cuts, while his left was controlled. MURDERER Harry looked at this word; he had carved it into his wrist himself using a kitchen knife. Looking up Harry gazed around his room, a cheap guitar he had bought at a garage sale sat in the corner, his blood staining the scratched and chipped wood. His walls, once bare white, were now painted ebony black with red dripping down, making the walls look like they were bleeding.

Vernon Dursley prided himself on his ability to control pests, namely one Harry James Potter. Vernon stood at the doorway to his nephews room, smiling. Harry had finally broken. The moment he had arrived he had silently carted his trunk to stairs and placed it in the cupboard then stood back and let Vernon padlock both the trunk and the cupboard door. Afterwards Harry had lowered his head and handed his wand over to Vernon who placed it in a small box before shoving it into the new safe they had gotten. Then Harry had wandered over to the kitchen and made dinner for the family then gone to bed.

Vernon grinned as he opened the door to find Harry sitting on his bed once again looking at the floor with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands dangling between his legs. Vernon already knew about the new paintjob and the guitar and had no problems. Maybe if Harry became interested in normal things the abnormal things would fade and they could all forget about them.

Harry looked up as Vernon walked into his room, "Hello Uncle Vernon, how may I help you?" Vernon grinned at the despair in Harry's voice, yet another victory, "Harry m'boy I need you to go out the back and repave the paths." Harry nodded and set to work.

Dumbledore frowned as he approached Private Drive, here was the Dursley's, looking like it had an army of gardeners keeping it in check. Dumbledore decided to walk around the back, as not to attract too much attention.

Harry opened the backdoor, tools in a bag over his shoulder. Harry stepped out the door and into the waiting arms of Dumbledore who looked mildly surprised. Harry stepped back and bowed at the waitst, "Sorry sir, I did not mean to bump into you." With that said Harry stepped down onto the path and began to work.

Dumbledore stared down at Harry who gave no sign of recognizing him then stormed into the kitchen where he found Vernon having breakfast, "Dursley what is the meaning of this? Why does Harry not recognize me?" Vernon looked up at Dumbledore and gulped, "I don't know he's been like that since he got back." Dumbledore's frown deepened and he stalked upstairs into Harry's room.

Dumbledore stared in horror, the walls radiated despair and self loathing, the carpet was soaked in self destruction and the bed had it's own aura of despair. What had Harry done? What had he done? Dumbledore stumbled around the room, picking up random bits of paper and parchment as he went. When Harry returned Dumbledore had picked up everything off the floor and placed it where it had once belonged.

Harry looked around his room, seeing everything and making notes of what had been moved. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, how may I help you?"

Dumbledore frowned at the despair in Harry's voice, "Harry I have come to see if you would like to visit your parents home?" Dumbledore smiled inwardly as Harry's green eyes regained some glow, then sighed as it died, "Why would it matter, their dead, Sirius is dead, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were all injured because of me?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "Why does this happen? Why does everyone close to me die? Why can't I have a normal life?"

Hundreds of miles away, hidden in the burnt out ruins of Potter Mansion, a small pink book, long forgotten began to glow…

Harry and Dumbledore appeared just outside Potter Mansion and walked up the path to the place where the front door had been. Harry stared at the ruins a moment before wandering his way into the ruins.

The pink book, hidden under a door, glowed brighter.

Harry stood right over the book's hiding place, able to feel the magic coming from it, yet not knowing where it was. Dumbledore came up behind Harry, yet was unable to feel anything. Harry looked around and began to lift piles of rubbish up by the armload.

The Sakura Card Book screamed in ecstasy as Harry's hands finally wrapped around it.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands, unaware of Dumbledore sharp intake of breath. Harry smiled as a light feeling of love and warmth was draped over him. Opening the book he was surprised to see a note stuck on the inside cover:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then I am dead. Fear not my son, you have the strength to go on, you have the love of myself, you father, even the contents of this book. This leads me to the most important topic, my name is not Lily. My name is Sakura Kinemoto, I am the Card Mistress, you will learn all about that in history of magic, during your sixth year. Inside this book is a key. That key holds more magic than any wand you could get, when you find it, I want you to hold it out in front of you and say,

'Oh key that hides the power of my star, by my birthright I   
command you, by an ancient contract I demand you show  
your true form.

RELEASE!'

When you say this, the key should transform, you will know what to do then.

I love you Harry,

For now and forever,

From Lily/Sakura Potter

Harry looked down at the box in his hands, his mothers writing echoing in his ears, lifting out the cards Harry found the key his mother was talking about.

Dumbledore stared at Harry who was raising the key before him, please Harry, be the one, this could save you and everyone else.

Harry looked at the key then whispered, "Oh key that hides the power of my star, by my birthright I command you, by an ancient contract I demand you show your true form. RELEASE!" When Harry uttered the last word the Key transformed.

Dumbledore smiled as bright pink and yellow mist seeped out of the key and enveloped Harry then frowned as the mist turned to black smoke, obscuring Harry form view.

Harry smiled as the smoke faded, revealing him dressed in a black chinese robe, a sword strapped firmly to his back and the cards held in fan before him. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "We need to return to Hogwarts."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was amazed, Harry had found the long lost book of Sakura, unlocked the key and by the looks of it, inherited the Ancient Magic of the Chinese Wolf Clan, making him the most powerful Mage in existence.

Harry smiled; he could hear the Sakura cards, whispering in his mind, telling him he was loved, that he need not fear being alone anymore. Harry smiled and lifted the Shadow Wand before him, marvelling at the beauty and elegance while revelling in the Magic it possessed. Harry turned to Dumbledore and smiled, "Professor, would it be ok if we flew instead of Apparating, I don't know how the Cards would take it?" Dumbledore looked at Harry then nodded, rasing his wand, "Don't worry sir, I don't need a broom."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, _How does he act so confidant, if he does know what I think he knows then he would be overpowered with emotions, how is he so calm? _Dumbledore jumped slightly when Harry lifted one of the Sakura Cards up in front of him, showing Dumbledore which one it was, _The Fly?_ Dumbledore watched.

Harry felt the power rising up from his Core, "Oh card created by my Mother, shed thy skin and be reborn, this Hadrian commands, by my Star, the Shadow Star, FLY!"

Dumbledore watched amazed as from Harry's back emerged two huge black glossy wings, the feathers seeming to absorb light and emit it a hundred times stronger from Harry's eyes, which were sparkling with power.

Ron and Hermione wandered around Hogwarts, bored to death. Dumbledore had brought them, their families and their belongings to the school for protection. Stepping outside they were amazed to find Dumbledore, white as a sheet staring at a figure with unruly black hair and sparkling green eyes. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed before rushing forward, totally shocked at the wings fading from his back.

Harry looked up and smiled, Hermione was rushing at him, with Ron not far behind. Stepping forward Harry greeted them, "Hey guys, see I'm not the only one here. Why are you guys here?"

Ron stopped about four feet from Harry, surprised by his look, "We've been here about a week. There's been nothing to do so we've spent most of our time in the library or the kitchens. Dobby's been teaching us how to cook Muggle Style." Harry smiled and Ron continued, "Ginny's been hanging out at Hagrid's learning all about the different animals. The twins have been given direct access to their Joke Shop, Mum and Dad are living in the Head Boy and Girl's Room and Percy's living at the ministry."

Harry smiled, "That's cool, I've been suicidal all holiday and up until today life has seemed pretty pointless." Just to prove his point Harry pulled back his sleeves showing the word MURDERER and all the other cuts crisscrossing his arms. Ron stepped back in horror while Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried.

"Why Harry? Why did you do that? Did we do something wrong?" Hermione felt Harry's arms wrap around her and held her tight, "NO Hermione, _I _did something wrong. I gave up, lost the will to live. I convinced myself that _I_ was the one killing everyone, I was the one who got Cedric and Sirius killed. Right up to about an hour ago I still thought the same way. Do you know what showed me the light?" Harry smiled as he felt Hermione shake her head against his chest, "It was you Hermione, you Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Dumbledore. All of you knew the dangers and still you stood by me, through thick or thin, you were always there." Harry felt Hermione's tears through his silk Chinese Robe and smiled sadly, "I will always be there for you…"

Harry stood in the Great Hall, it was half past two in the morning but he was wide-awake. Harry looked down at his hands, in his left was the Sakura Book, his mothers Cards resting within, whispering in his mind, telling him he was loved. In his right was his Shadow Key and The Fly Card. Harry smiled and lifted the key up before his face, "Oh key which hides the power of my star, by my magic I command you, by ancient contract I command you show your true form. RELEASE!" Harry smiled as the Key transformed into the staff, the Black star at the top, pulling in light and releasing it a hundred times stronger. Just then he heard a gasp and looked over, there in the doorway was Hermione, dressed in only a nightgown and her hands over her lips…

Hermione sat and listened as Harry told her everything he knew. He told her of Clow Reed, the Clow Cards, how his mother caught them when she was a child, then of how she transformed the Cards into Sakura Cards. "When I lifted the book, I felt power and knowledge. When I transformed the Key that power and knowledge transferred to me. This is how I know all about my mother. A year before she came here, she was shopping with her family. They were attacked and she was the only survivor. She was sent to an orphanage where two English people adopted her with their own daughter. That daughter became my Aunt Petunia. My mother soon started here. She met my father and during their seventh year they fell in love. After they had me my mother locked the cards away, hoping they would never be needed again. Twenty minutes before Voldemort attacked their home my mum wrote me a letter and passed the cards onto me. Today I found them…"

Harry looked down at the cards in his hands then up at Hermione, "Would you like to see me transform a card?" Harry smiled as Hermione nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Oh card created by my Mother, shed thy skin and be reborn, this Hadrian commands, by my Star, the Shadow Star, Time!"

Hermione was amazed. Everything around them had turned yellow and was not moving. The fire in the hearth had frozen, everything was still. Then Harry walked over to her smiling, "I've frozen time around us so we could talk longer."

Hermione nodded at Harry's words, "Harry why did you call yourself Hadrian?" Harry sighed, "Hadrian is my true name. My mum called me Hadrian when I was born then declared it so before the Cards. My dad didn't like it so he shortened it to Harry. My full name is Hadrian Shaoran Kinemoto. My mother also declared that before the cards. That is why I command them under Hadrian. That is what they know me by…"

Dumbledore smiled, he was still stronger than Harry, this was evident by his avoidance of the Time Freeze, however if he was, then that meant Voldemort was as well. Dumbledore's smiled faltered at this thought then lifted again as Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek before walking off to the Gryfindor Common Room.

Harry stood stunned, his hand against his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. Just as he was about to release Time Dumbledore walked in, "Ah Harry a moment please. I know that you're eager to get to bed, transforming and maintaining Time is an arduous task I know. I was wondering if you had given any thought to what you wished to be when you leave Hogwarts. I understand that you wish to e an Auror that is correct." Harry nodded wondering what Dumbledore was getting to, "You grades are above satisfaction, much to Proffessor Snape's _diss_atisfaction. However, _I _am wondering if an Auror truly is the best type of job for you Harry, you are far to strong to waste your skills as a simple Auror. There are other jobs that would suite you far more better, you could start you own division of Magical Law Enforcement. You could move to Japan where your mother grew up, I believe her old friend Tomoyo still lives there, she has a considerable collection of recordings involveing your mother's time as the Card Captor. You could move to Hong Kong and join the Wolf Clan, their leader Shaoran Li would be all to willing to let you join. Him and your mother were very close as children. He is actually one of you four God Parents and is next in line should you decide to live with any of them."

Harry thought about this as he felt his eyes growing heavier, "I'll think about it sir, right now I'm going to release Time before she kills me." Harry raised his staff and was about to release Time when he he dropped the staff and fell to the ground unconscious. All around them Dumbledore watched as the yellow glow faded, leaving only the tiny incorprael form of Time floating above her Master's body. Dumbledore smiled and whispered, "Return to you true form, I will look after him…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his dormitory, the Shadow Wand in his hand, the cards in the other. Time foated above him, _I'm sorry master, I was not strong enough to support myself and you suffered for it. _Harry smiled up at Time, "It is not your fault, you are a very strong card I should have rested before and after transforming you. Trying to maintain a Time Freeze when tired is not a healthy thing to do."

For Harry the remaindor of the holiday passed in a blur, many mornings he would be up at 6am and training until 7am. After that he would meet Dumbledore in his office where he was taught about his mother and the creation of the Cards. The rest of his time would be spent with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, either visiting Hagrid who was amazed at Harry's new powers, in the library doing homeowork or beside the Lake where Harry would transform the cards in front of his friends and playing with the newly formed Shadow Cards(Harry called them this because they looked like shadowy versions of the Sakura forms) while Ron and Hermione sat back and laughed with Ginny trying not to collapse from laughing so hard.

Soon the school year was back and Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall with all the Cards released around them putting up decorations. Harry looked up at the doorway and frowned, something was wrong. Windy was missing. Harry looked over at Hermione, "Windy's missing I'm just gunner go find her. When Harry found Windy he was stunned. Windy _sat _behind Ginny, braiding the young women's hair. Harry smiled, Windy's ethereal form made her look like a spirit, while Ginny's fiery red hair made her look like an Amazon or Goddess. Harry coughed lightly and smiled as both jumped. Windy immediately bowed, "I am sorry Master Hadrian, I became entranced in Miss Weasley's hair and had to play with it." Harry smiled, "It's ok Windy, I'm glad that you an the others can make friends with other people." Windy smiled, "Thank you master…"

That night, after the Hogwarts Express had arrived Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table. He was still wearing his Black Chinese Robes which were getting quite a lot of attention from the other students. Strapped to his back was the sword, which he had not put down at all while he was awake.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and smiled, Harry was sitting with his friends, happy and smiling. It was nice to see Harry smiling considering everything he had gone through. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, before I begin I would just like to thank Peeves for saving us last year from Professor Umbridge. If it were not for Peeves she would still be sitting here as Hogwarts high Inquisitator and Headmistress. I think Peeves deserves a considerable round of applause.

When the tremendous applause had died down Dumbledore continued, "Next I would like to thank Harry Potter for once again saving us from Mister Riddle." Some people laughed at that, mainly those from the DA. Seeing this Dumbledore elaborated, "Mister Riddle is Voldemort. When he left Hogwarts 50 years ago, Tom Marvolo Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort and began to aspire for greater power. From now on I would like everyone to start thinking of Voldemort as nothing more than Tom Riddle, on over ambitious student who thought that being the best meant ruling the rest. Now, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, tuck in…"

Harry smiled as Dumbledore finished his Start of Term Speech and began to eat, savouring the taste of the food and eating slowly. Ron on the other hand just dove right in and began to gorge himself on all the spectacular food.

When the last remains of desert vanished Dumbledore rose to his feet, "Before you all go back to bed I would like to reintroduce to you on of your class mates. May I present Card Captor Hadrian Shaoron Kinemoto. Heir to the Kinemoto, Wolf Clan and Potter Family Vaults. Hadrian would you please stand?"

Hadrian looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. When he was standing everyone in the Great Hall went quiet and a deathly chill settled over everyone then someone from the Slytherin Table yelled out, "POTTY THE CARD CAPTOR? YEAH RIGHT!" Hadrian looked over at the table and saw that it had been Malfoy who spoke. Frowning Hadrian pulled the Key out on it's gold chain from around his neck, "Release!" When the glow subsided Hadrian was standing in a glowing black circle with a huge star in ther middle, it's five points each touching the circle. Hadrian raised his hand and three Shadow Cards appeared, "Windy! Firey! RELEASE!" From the two cards Windy and Firey's forms materialised and flew at Malfoy, forming a raging, burning fire spinner as they went. Malfoy screamed and passed out.

Hadrian lifted the last Card, "TIME! FREEZE THIS SCHOOL! RELEASE!" Once again the yellow glow surrounded everything as Time stopped. Hadrian walked over to Malfoy who was waking up and drew his sword, holding the tip against Malfoy's throat, "Now do you believe I am the Card Captor?" Malfoy swallowed and whispered, Yes Potter." Hadrian pressed the sword harder to his throat, "That's not my name anymore…"

Time resumed and everyone stared at where Hadrian had been standing to find him gone.

Hadrian stood outside Hogwarts, leaning against the great oak doors that lead into the school. He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks, the cards swarming around him worried that he was hurt. Hadrian looked at the cards who had formed a giant circle orbiting him and smiled, "Thank you my friends, I love you all." The Cards trilled their sadness hoping Hadrian would tell them what was wrong. Hadrian drew his sword and looked at it. "This was my mothers wasn't it?" Hadrian could feel the cards saying yes, "She never did anything like what I did, she was good, she knew that fighting wouldn't do anything." Hadrian would have continued if it had not been for one of the professors opening the oak doors. "Hello Hadrian-kun…"

Hadrian stared at this new woman, she looked to be little over 25. Hadrian blinked and asked, "Excuse me Professor but I don't think I know who you are." The pretty lady smiled and Hadrian could tell that she was Japanese. "Well Hadrian I guess you could call me Daidouji-Sensei, Sensei or just Aunt Tomoyo." This took a moment to sink into Hadrian but when it did he almost fainted, "You're my aunt?" Tomoyo looked at Hadrian and smiled, "Not really but your mother and I were practically sisters when we were children. Back then she was catching the Clow Cards and converting them into Sakura Cards." Hadrian stared at her a moment then stepped forward and hugged her, "I still have family." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Hadrian's thin frame and whispered into his ear, "Yes you still have family…"

Hadrian and Tomoyo sat in the Teachers Staff Room for five hours. If asked neiter would have been able to give a definant answer to what they spoke about but they could have said there were many tears and twice as many hugs. When Hadrian returned to the Gryffindor Common Room he could feel the empty pit in stomach beginning to fill.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian awoke for the first day back at Hogwarts, ready to begin his lessons with his enhanced powers. Smiling Hadrian crept out of bed and stole his way downstairs into the common room.

Tomoyo smiled as Hadrian stepped out of the Fat Lady Portrait, "Hello Hadrian-san. Would you fansy joining me for a walk around the Lake?" Hadrian smiled at his Godmother, "Yes Sensei I would." Together the two of them made their way outside.

Hadrian smiled as he walked next to his Godmother, "Sensei, what was my mother like before she came to England?" Tomoyo smiled at him and answered, "She was very bueatiful and always smiling. It was amazing that someone hwo could seem so fragile at times could be sych a strong person every other time. Your mother was an amazing person. After facing Eriol-kun rather than hating and condemning him, SAKura smiled and called him her friend. Eriol had caused so much trouble for her in the past, he created all sorts of monsters and problems to make her transform the Clow Cards and even after all that she still called him her friend. Your mother was one of the purest people I knew." Hadrian looked at Tomoyo and wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders, "You miss her too, don't you Sensei?" Tomoyo smiled down at him and nodded.

Hermione smiled as Hadrian entered the Great Hall. Immediately everyone went quiet. No one had forgotten last night, nor could they since Hadrian had his sword sheathed on his back and was carrying his Shadow Wand in his hand. Hadrian smiled at Dumbledore and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Turning to Hermione he broke the silence in the Great Hall, "Good morning Hermione, any idea what we have first?" Around them the entire Great Hall erupted in chatter as students overcame their shock. Hermione smiled, "You've got Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Sixth Years." Harry looked at her but it was Ron who answered, "Last night after you left Dumbledore said that he was going to offer _you _the Defence Post. You left before he could and didn't come back to the common room until after everyone else went to bed. You left this morning before we could tell you Dumbledore wanted to speak to you." Hadrian nodded, "Because of the Cards the only lesson I need to attend is Potions. I'll ask Dumbledore if he could tutor me in Potions. The stuff I want to know isn't taught in School." Hermione nodded and they began to eat.

Hadrian smiled as he entered his new classroom. Lifting his Shadow Wand Hadrian smiled and flicked a Card into the air, spun the Wand and swung it down at the Card, "Illusion! Form a Dementor in this Classroom so that I may train students." Form the end of the wand Illsion blossomed forth and began to swirl around in a tight circle, her ethereal trail forming a cylinder. When Illusion faded, a seven foot tall Dementor stepped from the rading sparkled. Hadrian looked the Dementor over while Illusion hung back awaiting further orders. Hadrian smiled as the Dementor took a deep, ratteling breath, trying to absorb the Happy thoughts from his head. "Thank you Illusion darling, this is a brilliant creation. You should be very pleased with how it turned out." Illusion trilled happily and reverted to her Card Form and glidded into Hadrian's waiting hand. Hadrian smiled and turned to the Dementor, "Dementor, make your way into that cupboard beside my desk." The Dementor drew in one last breath before doing as it was told. Hadrian grinned and waited for his next first class of the day.

Hadrian grinned as the Gryffindor and Slytherin Sixth Years entered the classroom. Stepping out from behind his desk he greeted them, "Welcome, most of you know me, those who don't, I'm Hadrian Shaoron Kinemoto. Before we begin I just like to ask, did the booklists assign a defence book? I never got my list." Hadrian smiled as a shy timid girl from Slytherin answered, "No Kinemoto Senesei. There was no book for this subject." Hadrian smiled softly at her, "Arigito, may I ask your name?" The girl looked startled at his use of Japanese and English but replied, "Hai Sensei. My name is Karan Li." Hadrian smiled, "Nice to meet you." Turning back to the rest of the class he was aware of glares from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, "Finally I just have to say that while in this class, house, race, gender mean nothing. We are all equals, we are all still learning." Turning to the cupboard he asked, "Who thinks they could repel a Dementor?" Everyone in the class stepped back and went quiet. Opening the cupboard door Hadrian released the Illusion Dementor, Hadrian smiled as the room temperatur dropped. Turning back to the class he asked, "Who can force this dementor back into the closet?" No body moved then Neville stepped forward, "I'll try." Hadrian smiled, "Good on you Neville. Remember, Expecto Patronum." Neville nodded and Hadrian stepped back with the rest of the class.

Hadrian smiled as one after one his students created a Patronus. Those who didn't know how or couldn't yet repel a Dementor Hadrian worked with individually throughout the lesson until everyone could force the Dementor back into the cupboard. Looking around Hadrian spotted Karen sitting at the back of the class all alone. Walking over to her Hadrian asked, "What's wrong miss Li?" Karen looked up at Hadrian and smiled sadly, "When I get close to the Dementor I remember Hong Kong, my family and how much I hated it until I moved in with Yukito-san from Japan." Hadrian sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she began to weep, "My father has no time for me anymore and mother acts like I don't exist until she needs something done. Neither of my parents really love me, all I have is my grandfather and Yuki-san." Hadrian smiled down into her hazel eyes and smiled, "You have more now, you have me, I promise you will never feel alone again." Karen smiled back at together they returned to watching the class taking turns repelling the Dementor.

By lunch Hadrian had had one year from every house in his class. Entering the Great Hall for lunch Hadrian got an idea and rather than sitting with Ron and Hermione, or the Professors, instead Hadrian walked over to Hufflepuff table and after asking, sat down with Ernie Macmillan and his friends.

Stepping back into his classroom Hadrian smiled, he had first years now and Dementors would scare them too much. His smiled widened as he got an idea.

A group of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years entered the classroom as Hadrian finished his idea. The calssoom had been magically expanded so it could fit a large raised platform down the center. Smiling at the first years he beckoned them in, "Come on in, I don't bite that hard. Scratch me behind the ears and I'll be asleep in seconds." The first years smiled and stepped back to watch as Hadrian threw a single card into the air and said, "Glow! Illuminate this room." From the ceiling many tiny little orbs of light began to float softly down to the ground and fade away. Many of the girls entering the class 'ooooohed and ahhhhhhhhhed' when they saw the little lights while the boys looked around nervously. When the class was assembled Hadrian spoke, "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, my name is Hadrian and I'll be teaching you this subject. Rather than starting off with silly name games I thought we'd move along into something more exciting as a first lesson. For today, and possibly tomorrow as well we'll be working on the Sheild Charm and the Disarming Spell. The incantations for these spells are Protego, for the Sheild Charm and Expeliamus for the Disarm Charm, as I call it." The class laughed softly as Hadrian climbed up onto the raised platform, "would someone like to volunteer as a Disarmer, while I shield?" From the front of the class a small boy with the Ravenclaw logo on his robe raised his hand, "I will preofessor." Hadrian smiled at him, "Ok, one thing to remember, call me Hadrian, not professer or sir." Everyone in the class nodded and the boy climbed onto the stage.

Hadrian smiled as the first years left the room, all bearing huge grins and talking about how cool it was to disarm Hadrian. Hadrian chuckled as the last of the first years left, leaving him in an aempty room. Looking around Hadrian smiled and began working.

Throughout the day many students and teachers alike stepped into his class to talk and help. When the final bell for the day went Hadrian smiled and stepped back, all around the walls were posters and diagrams of Dark Creatures, several moving images of spell casting, various charms and wards against Dark Magic as well as many brochures and hand outs detailing Dark Magic, Dark Creatures and general defences against them. Dusting his hands off Hadrian made his way to the Great Hall.

Karen smiled as Hadrian entered the Great Hall, he was not the last to arrive but he was the most noticed. Like at Lunch rather than sitting with his fellow Gryffindors Hadrian wandered the Great Hall then sat down next to her. Karen smiled at him as he relaxed and watched as the muscles in his neck and soulders lost some of their tension and relaxed. "Lessons go well?" Hadrian smiled down at his new friend, "It was great, the first years thought a Cheild Charm and disarming charm are the best spells they've ever learnt. When I told them I used both against Voldemort they thought that was all they needed." Karen laughed, "I hope you didn't hurt them too much when you shot their hopes and dreams down." Hadrian laughed, "I promised I'd teach them everything I've ever used against Voldemort and they cheered right up. Not one of them flinched or did anything when I called him by his name." Karen laughed then stopped as Malfoy dropped down on her other side, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Karen dear, you weren't talking to the filthy Blood Traitor were you?" Hadrian frowned as Karen tried to shake his arm off only to find his other hand trailing it's way up her thigh. Not even realising what he was doing Hadrian drew his Mother's sword, Nadesico and pressed the blade right up against Malfoy's exposed throat. Everyone in the hall went quiet the moment the cold steel left it's sheeth. Hadrian frowned at Malfoy, "Take you hands off her." Malfoy was only too happy to obey. The moment his hands left Karen they were both pointing at him with a wand in each. Hadrian recognized both, one was Malfoy's the other belonged to Karen who was yelling at Malfoy to give it back. Hadrian rose to his feet slowly, taking all of Malfoy's attention onto himself. The moment she was free Karen stood and ran towards Tomoyo who accepted her with open arms. Hadrian turned back to Malfoy and smirked, "Yet again we find ourselves at a disagreemnt. Whatever shall we do?" Malfoy grinned back then yelled, "SECTUMSEPRA!" Hadrian stepped back, aware of his chest ripping open and his blood spraying everywhere. All over the Great Hall people screamed while Malfoy laughed. Hadrian was dimly aware of the Cards shouting in his ears telling him they could fight if he wanted. Hadrian silently rejected their offers and turned back to Malfoy, his robes falling to the ground behind him leaving him standing in only a pair of long black trowsers. All over the great hall people gasped as they saw the horrors carved into his wrsts.

Malfoy grinned at Hadrian as he watched the blood flwing from his chest, "Get a little upset over that mutts death Potter." Almost everyone in the Great Hall gasped as the temperature dropped down. All over the Hall goblets froze and peoples breath misted up before them. Malfoy looked around and stared as ice formed over windows and began to cover the ceiling, cancelling out the enchantments. Malfoy turned back to Hadrian as he stumbled and fell to his knees. Malfoy laughed as Hadrian relyed on his sword to keep him falling face first onto the floor. Sobering almost instanly Malfoy asked, "Would you like me to arrange a meeting with your mutt of a godfather?" The moment Hadrian heard his words he glared up at Malfoy with such contempt that the blond boy stepped back in fear. Next thing he knew he had a very angry Card Captor holding a very big, _very_ sharp sword against his throat again. This time though the sword was actually cutting into his skin drawing blood. When Hadrian stepped back Malfoy fainted.

Hadrian swayed on his feet while he looked down on Malfoy's unconscious form. Smiling softly he collapsed back to his knees using his sword as a support again. All around him he could people yelling and teacher and student alike repeated shouting, his name, as well as Malfoy's. Looking around he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tomoyo, Karen, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all rushing towards him and the Slytherin Table. When they arrived Hadrian found himself with three sets of arms around him. Looking Hadrian saw they belongd to Hermione, Ginny and Karen. Hadrian smiled and with a little help from Ron, was able to get back on his feet. Hadrian looked down at his front and saw they great slash from the curse was beginning to scab over. Hadrian looked up at Dumbledore who sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry Hadrian, that curse can only be healed in the few short minutes right after the casting. If left any longer, the body begins the natural healing process which counteracts any healing magic used. You'll have to bandage it up and wait for it to heal." Hadrian nodded and with his friends around him slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing.

When Hadrian arrived at the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfry was already rushing around clucking and complaining. Hadrian sat down on the bed she pointed to and waited for her to arrive. When she did make her way over she was carrying a large needle and some medical thread. Hadrian gulped as she layed him down on his back and applied an anethesic. Hadrian looked down at his chest and saw he using her wand to clean away most of the blood revealing several of his ribs, two of which appeared to have been broken and healed crooked. When she saw this Madam Pomfry began to scold Muggles and anyone else she could think of for letting broken bones heal without being set. When she finished Hadrian looked down at his chest and began to count, when he finished he looked up and smiled, "Seventy two sticthes. Suddenly I don't think I like cutting stuff up." Everyone around him smiled, though Hermione and Karen looked slightly nauseous.

Hadrian smiled as he entered the Common Room to the applause of almost every student within. Sudden;y the applause cut off as Karen stepped in. When Karen stood to her full height, coming just up to Hadrian's chin, Seamus stepped forward, "Hadrian, why is a Slytherin in our common room?" Hadrian frowned, "Karen is my friend, I'm allowd to invite friends into the Common Room, I checked with Dumbledore." This was lie but no one needed to know that. Turning to Karen, Ron, Hermione and Ginny Hadrien asked, "Shall we head into the Head Boy's room and chat?" Karen nodded while Ginny and Hermione looked wary. Hadrian grinned at them and added, "Don't worry, as a student teacher I have permission to go in there and invite friends with me." This seemed to pacify them and they followed without hesitation.

Hadrian grinned as they entered the head Boy's room, the previous owner, Percy Weasly, hadn't used this room in three years. Sitting down on the bed Hadrian tenderly removed his shirt to examine his stiches, he had opted for a light bandage only so he may examine them and clean them when he pleased. Looking down at the stches Hadrian made sure that none had come undane or were ripping the skin. Satisified with his examination he turned to his friends to find the girls looking at his well muscled chest with a hungry look in their eyes. The only one not staring was Karen who in fact looked scared. Looking over at Ron he saw a small spark of jealousy in his friends eyes and knew it was because he was getting all the attention. Turning to the girls he asked, "Why are you standing, sit down nothing but me bites in here." The girls smiled and Hadrian pulled his shirt back over his head. Smilng at the girls who were sitting on the floor he said, "You can sit on the bed if you want, or I could conjure up some chairs for you." Hermione smiled slightly and stood up, whipping her wand out and conjuring a small black arm chair to sit on. Ginny stood after he and conjured up her own little stool to sit while Karen moved onto the bed and sat next to Hadrian. Hadrian smiled at her small petite form and asked, "Like being around me or too lazy to conjure your own chair?" Karen grinned up at him and said, "I'm lazy, besides, why would anyone want to be around you when they have Ron, Hermione and Ginny to hang out with?" Everyone in the room laughed while Hadrian began releasing the Shadow Cards to float around the rtoom.

Hadrian smiled softly as he carried Karen down a corridor towards the dungeons. She had fallen asleep just before curfew and rather than waking her up, Hadrian had volunteered to carry her back to Slytherin House. Looking around Hadrian recalled the path to Slytherin from his second year and took a left turn. Smiling as he faced the wall hiding the Slytherin Common Room Hadrian whispered, "Create! Make a doorway into the room behind this wall." From his pocket burst forth Create's small form which drew a doorway on the bricks. Smiling Hadrian stepped through into the Slytherin Common Room.

The moment Hadrian entered he whispered "Sheild!" Around him appeared a transparent dome which several hastily muttered spells rebounded off. Looking around the common Room Hadrian sadi, "Could someone please show the way to the Girls Dorm, Karen fell asleep while with me and the others. I brought her back so she wouldn't end up sleeping with the other Gryffindors." From the shadows stepped Pansy Parkinson, "I'll show you Potter. Follow me." Hadrian smiled, "Thank you."

Hadrian smiled as he reenterd the Gryffindor Common Room. In front of him stood Ginny with Ron and Hermione. "What's up guys?" Ron stepped forward, "Hadrian, we know you like that Li chick but we have to ask you not to bring her into the common room, she's a Slytherin. If she was a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw then we would have no problems with her. She hangs out with Malfoy and his cronies. How do we know she isn't spying on us?" Behind him Hermione and Ginny nodded. Getting angry Hadrian asked, "How do I know you guys aren't spying on me as well? You could all be under Voldemort's power and I would never know. I trust you guys and I trust her. Leave it at that." With that Hadrian stormed away up to the Boys Dorm. Removing his shirt and trowsers Hadrian collapsed into bed wearing only boxers. He was asleep before Ron entered.

The next morning Hadrian entered the Great Hall and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. Sitting down he calmly awaited the rest of the Ravenclaws to arrive before beginning breakfast. Looking up Hadrian could see Ron and Hermione trying to get his attention, when they saw him looking they gestured for him to join them at the Gryffindor Table. Hadrian frowned and watched as the first groups of Ravenclaws made their arrival. Smiling at them Hadrian began chatting happily with those nearest about tivial matters.

Karen arrived at the Great Hall and looked to the Gryffindor Table, expecting to find him sitting there as it was next to the Slytherin Table. Instead she saw he had skipped his own table and moved right onto the Ravenclaw Table. Sighing she sat down next to Pansy at her own table and began to eat.

Hadrian entered his Classroom and looked around. He had Slytherin Sixth Years now and wanted something that would impress them. Deciding that Karen woudn't be able to handle Dementors again so soon he decided on something a little more fun.

Karen and the rest of the Slytherins arrived to find that each of their desks had an egg the size of a fist on it. Sitting down the looked at the eggs while Hadrian started handing out baskets. Standing at the front of the class Hadrian asked, "Who can tell me what those eggs contain?" when no one spoke he said, "They contain a dragon for each of you. Each on is a Black Nexus dragon egg. These ones have been bread specifiacally for you guys to raise. When they are their full size the will be little over nine inches long." When he finsished speaking one student raised his hand, "Aren't Black Nexus Dragons very dark. I thought they were to be killed on sight because they were Stage One dark creatures." Hadrian smiled at him, "You're right they are dark. If you raise them that way. Because of how the were named people subconsciously expect them to be evil. So when they hatch they are treated as evil. When they defend themselves that all they're dsoing. Defending themselves." Looking back to the rest of the class Hadrian said, "For this lesson all were going to do is prepare these baskets for them when they hacth. Unlike other dragons these ones don't need to be kept in fire to make them hatch. What we're going to do today is line these baskets with padding and place Warmth Charms on them. When your ready for the Charm let me know. Until then you padding is at the front of the class, feel free to decorate your baskets as you please and have fun." Stepping back the class began working on their baskets. Smiling Hadrian made his way around the class talking to random students and asking them what were going to name their dragon when they hatched. When he arrived at Malfoys desk he was amazed to see Malfoy taking extra care to make sure his egg was safe. As Hadrian watched Malfoy placed Cushioning Charms as well as sticking Charms to make sure the padding stayed in and the egg stayed safe. Smiing Hadrian said, "Good work Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for safe thinking and creativity." Malfoy shrugged and continueed his work while Hadrian continued his way around the class.

Arriving at Karen's desk he surprised to see that she had only put the padding in, she had yet to position it how she wanted and make sure the egg was safe. Looking at her questionly Hadrian asked, "what's wrong Karen, everyone selse is ahead?" Karen looked down at her hands, a fainlt blush on her cheeks, "Sorry Hadrian, my mind has been wandering this morning." Hadrian smiled and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's ok just make sure you get that egg in and safe before the end of the lesson or you'll be working on it while the first years practice their Disarming work." Karen giggled and returned to her work smiling softly.

When the bell went Hadrian's class filled out single file while Hadrian cast Warming Charms on all the baskets to keep the eggs warm. On those without them he also cast Antigravity Charms to keep the egg falling out if the baskets turned upside down or knocked around. When the last of the students left he turned around to find karen still sitting at her desk. Walking over he asked, "Karen? Is something wrong?" Karen shook her head, "I just noticed you didn't make a basket for yourself yet there is an egg sitting on you desk." Hadrian looked over and saw the egg he had left for himself, "Oh yeah, I ran out of time before I could do up my own basket." Karen smiled, "Would you like me to help you with it. We both work on it together and it'll be finished in time for your next class." Hadrian smiled, "That would be great Karen." And with that the two of them began work, placing padding in the basket and casting various sticking charms and cusioing charms to prevent damage. When the basket was done Hadrian cast the Antigravity Charm on both their baskets and walked Karen to the door, "What do you have now?" Karen smiled, "I have a free period in the Library. Don't worry I'm not missing Potions or anything." Hadrian smield, "Have fun Karen, don't forget to take care of your egg." Karen smiled, "I won't. See you later Hadrian-kun." Hadrian smiled and waved to her as she made her way down the corridor. Smiling Hadrian began preparing for his next class of First Years.

When Hadrian arrived at the Great Hall he went immediately to the staff table and sat down next to Tomoyo. Smiling the two became so engrossed in their conversation they almost forgot about lunch. Laughing they started eating but only after Snape reached across and poked Hadrian as a reminder. When they started eating Hadrian stole a glance at Ron and Hermione, Ginny was with them, in the spot usually reserved for himself and none of them looked very happy. Ron tried to say something only to have both girls hit him on the back of the head. Smiling Hadrian returned to his meal.

As Lunch ended Hadrian made his way towards the Library, he had no further classes for the day and wanted to get some research done. Arriving at the library he was dismayed to find that his fellow Gryffindors had a line off and thus Ron and Hermione were in the Library as well. Sighing he made his way in and began searching for the books he wanted. Not finding the books in the Normal Area, Hadrian turned to the Restricted Section and wondered whether he should go in. Shrugging Hadrian opened the gate and stepped in. Convinced that he was allowed Hadrian wandered the isles searching for books that could help him in his fight against Voldemort and in his classes. After finding the books he wanted Hadrian left the Library without even glancing at Ron and Hermione who had watched him the entire time he searched the library. Rreturning to Gryffindor Common Room Hadrian pulled a small desk over to the saet closest to the fire and summoned Sheild. "Shield! Erect a barrier around this area stopping others from disturbing me." When the Shield was complete Hadrian sat down and began to read, occasionally jotting down notes in a small notebook beside him.

Many hours later Hadrian looked up to findRon and Hermione banging on the Shield trying to rech them. When they saw him looking the doubled their efforts only to have Hadrian look back down and keep reading. When he finished reading Hadrian looked up again to find Hermione leaning against the Shield while Ron slept in a chair. Smiling Hadrian looked back down and pulled out some blank paper from his Muggle Art Kit. Hadrian looked down at his Kit and smiled, he had bought this the same day Dumbledore had come and collected him from the Dursleys. Smilng Hadrian began to sketch Ron and Hermione from inside the Shield. An hour later when he finished Hadrian looked down at his work and smiled. The picture was perfect. It was only in lead pencil but had been drawn with such careful attention to the small details. Hadrian had paid extra attention to Hermione's bushy hair and the way Ron's clothes hung from his thin frame. Hadrian also made sure that he didn't sign the picture and muttering a quick spell, removed his magical signiture from the picture. Smiling he placed it back in his drawing pad and settled back into te chair for a nap.

Hadrian awoke when he felt something enter the Shield. Grabbing his Shadow Wand and Wizard Wand Hadrian looked up into the smilng face of Dumbledore, "Hello Professor, I didn't expect to see you up here in our common room." Dumbledore smiled down at him and conjured a small red plush stool to sit on, "Hadrian, I came up here because your friends are worried about you. They told me about your disagreement involving Miss Li and the reasons behind it. I must say I am proud of you Hadrian, you are putting the house differences behind you and making friends in all houses. I've heard nothing but good news about you class, your start of term speech got many people thinking even now there are students doing all they can to forget about age old differences. I am very proud of you Hadrian. On a a sadder note though, I am a little disappointed that you can't even forgive your best friends considering everything else you have done this term." Hadrian sighed, "I want to forgive them but they still don't understand that it's not about what they said about Karen being Slytherin, what hurt was them saying I like Karen. They know about the prophecy. I didn't tell them the actual prophecy but I told them what it tells us. I told them that either I kill Voldemort or he kills me. I then told them that as long as Voldemort's alive I can't let myself get involved with anyone. The fact they think I would go back on my promise like that is what hurt. I swore I wouldn't get involved with anyone until Voldemort was dead." Dumbledore nodded, "It is truly sad when a child is forced to give up love to protect those he would have otherwise called a loved one. I am truly sorry Hadrian for never telling you everything until last year. You can't know how sorry I am."

Later that night Hadrian and Dumbledore sat on the top of the Astronomy Tower, "This is a magnificent view Hadrian, how did you know about?" Hadrian smiled sadly, "The days after Sirius' death I would come up here every night under my father Cloak. Ron and Hermione never knew and no one found out. When I went back to the Dursleys I started climbing onto the roof at night. That was fun because there were no enchantments to stop me falling. If I had chosen to I could have killed myself and nothing would have stopped me." Hadrian looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "Professor, I'm scared. Voldemort is so much stronger than me, I may have _power the Dark Lord knows not_ but I still can't use it against him. About the only way I could defeat Voldemort would to give him a sword and tell him to fight me with only that." Dumbledore chuckled then spoke, "Hadrian, there is a technique you could try. The Mind Dump Spell. This spell is used by Legilimens to copy the entire contents of a persons brain onto their own. Everyting that person knows, spell, languages, martial arts, everything they can do is available to both. I think we can work out a Mind Dump from Voldemort into you. It would be dangerous and if he works out what we did you would have to worry about him dong the same to you." Hadrian looked up at Dumbledore, "Would I have to worry Voldemort's personality being copied across to me?" Dumbledore sighed, "If we are careful we can avoid parts of Voldemort's persona being carried across so only his memories are transferred. This will give you a knowledge of all the magic he knows as well as giving you an insight to how his mind works in a way no Legilimens could ever know." Hadrian nodded, "When can we do it?"

Hadrian looked around, he was in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore at his side. Ron and Hermione didn't know about his latest adventure. He hadn't even told Karen what he was doing. All people knew was that he was working on a way to help the fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore sat down on the bed Hadrian was on and looked into his eyes, "Hadrian, I'm going to use legilimency to enter your mind and place you into a relaxed state. When I say you are going to raise your wand and cast the spell _Reveleas Memoria. _Say it Hadrian." Hadrian repeated the spell without his wand several times until Dumbledore was happy with Hadrian's pronounciation. Once ready Hadrian lay down on the bed and relaxed his breathing. Closing his eyes Hadrian felt the tell tale fingers of Dumbledore's mind entering his own. The next Hadrian knew he was floating down into the Graveyard from fourth year. Looking down Hadrian saw Voldemort sitting on the dirt in the lotus position meditating. Knowing what to do Hadrian raised his wand and whispered, "Reveleas Memoria!" The moment Hadrian had said this Voldemort was on his feet and grinning down on Hadrian who fell to the ground as Voldemort's mind and thoughts assaulted his mind. Hadrian screamed as Voldemort's ways of thinking entered his mind and assaulted his own.

Dumbledore looked down at Hadrian's inert form. All of a sudden a great ear splitting scream burst forth from Hadrian's mouth. All over the hospital wing glass beakers and windows shattered along with many other glass objects. Dumbledore waved his wand attempting to Silence Hadrian with a quick spell only to have the spell dissipate inches above Hadrian's body. Looking around Dumbledore saw Madam Pomfry covering her ears as Hadrian continued to screamed. Dumbledore threw himself onto Hadrian's body, pinning down his flailing body. Dumbledore was horrifed when Hadrian white gown turned crimson from blood pouring out of Hadrian's chest as well as the scars on his wrists. Dumbledore grabbed a bandage and wrapped Hadrian's wrists in it trying to stop the flood. The Bandages were red within minutes.

Hadrian screamed as Voldemort forced himself into his mind. Hadrian had seen Neon Genesis Evangelion once before and knew of how the sixteenth Angel had forced itself into one of the charactors mind. That character had called it Rape. Now Hadrian understood what she had meant. Voldemort treated Hadrian's mind as a rapist would treat their victim. He was brutal and had no mercy for the sanctity of Hadrian's mind. When Voldemort got bored with just torturing Hadrian he started placing images in Hadrian's mind. Unlike Hadrian expected they were not images of his friends dead but rather of himself being sexually abused Voldemort and random Death Eaters. Hadrian forced himself to face Voldemort and raised his wand to try and defend himself. Groaning Hadrian erected a weak Shield in an attempt to block the thoughts from his head. When the Shield was erected Hadrian was highly dismayed to find that it had no effect. Ready to give up Hadrian tried one last attack. Closing his eyes Hadrian tried his hardest to ignore the rape being visited on his mind. Focusing Hadrian let a string of his consciousness enter Voldemort's mind to create the thread for Voldemort's thoughts to enter his mind. When he left Voldemort's mind he looked into his eyes and saw not hate, but passion, lust in his eyes. Hadrian screamed as Voldemort began to rape him.

Dumbledore jumped as large welts appeared on Hadrian's chest around his stiched up wound. When large buises began to appear across Hadrian's legs Dumbledore began to fear for the young man.

Hadrian screamed as Voldemort raped him. The pain was unbearable, made a hundred times worse by being trapped within Voldemort's own mind. When Voldemort finally reached orgasm his control over his mind snapped and Hadrian was able to escape his mind.

Dumbledore gasped as Hadrian's eyes ahot open and focused on Dumbledore, "Albus, you old fool I should have known you would have put the boy to this. Don't worry I made sure he will never follow you advice again." When Dumbledore realized what was happening he shot to his feet and shouted, "What have you done Tom? What have you done to Hadrian?" Voldemort grinned through Hadrian's face, "I'll leave that to you to work out. Also, the boy didn't get what he was after. Unless he wanted a good man to man shag." Dumbledore roared with rage and pointed his wand at the possessed boys throat. Voldemort gave a happy little chuckle and then Hadrian's body collapsed to the bed. When he didn't open his eyes Dumbledore shook him and found that all his muscles had gone tight. "POPPY! This boy needs help NOW!" Madam Pomfry rushed into the room and immediately began began her inspection. When she finished she looked up and gave Dumbledore a sad look, "He's in a coma. Whatever happened to him, rape I think, has shocked and hurt him so much his mind shut down to deal with it. I don't think we can expect him to wake up any time soom." Dumbledore nodded and strode out of the Hopsital Wing, tears falling down his cheeks and onto his robes and floor.

Hermione entered the DADA class and found that rather than Hadrian teaching it was Remus Lupin. Hermione wandered up to the returned Professor, "Excuse me Remus? Where is Hadrian?" Remus looked down at her and smiled sadly, "he and Dumbledore tried something to fight Voldemort but it didn't go the way they planned. Dumbledore's feeling aweful, apparently Voldemort possessed Hadrian and made Dumbledore think that what happened was his fault." Hermione shuddered before making her way to her seat.

Dumbledore sat beside Hadrian's bed, his hand stroking the boys unreuly black hair, "I'm so sorry my boy. You shoudn't have to do any of this." When he didn't receive any reply he sighed and continued, "I haven't told you friends what's happened Hadrian, I know you woudn't want them to worry or pity you." Ten minutes later Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

Three weeks later Hadrian opened his eyes and found himself still in the Hopsita; Wing. Looking around Hadrian saw that the room was deserted. Lifting himself up Hadrian looked around and found his clothes. While getting changed he checked his body over. Most of the bruises and cuts were gone but their effects still remained. Hadrian fought with himself to not cry and after a few minutes won. When he was changed Hadrian snuck out of the Hospital Wing and made his way outside into the sunlight.

Hagrid looked around, Hadrian had not been seen for three weeks and no one knew where he was. About to head into his little hut he saw Hadrian walking down the steps. Calling out Hagrid saw Hadrian look at him then bolt away like a scared filly. Chasing after him Hagrid was shocked to see him rush into the forbidden forest. Slightly shaken Hagrid followed him in.

Well there you have it, chapter four of Card Master Hadrian. Hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did. This chapter is 6 617 words long. That's eleven pages. Cya.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore strode into the Hospital Wing intent upon seeing how Hadrian was. When he arrived at the curtained off section that was Hadrian home for the last three weeks he stopped and took a deep breath, "Now, now Albus, he'll be fine. Let him recover see if he wants to talk about it then start helping him learn to use his powers." Smiling Dumbledore stopped talking to himself and pulled the curtains back expecting to see Hadrian's sleeping form. All he saw an empty bed before turning and rushing towards the Matron's office. Swinging the door open he saw Poppy, the school nurse asleep at her desk. Sighing Dumbledore conjured a blanket then draped it around her shoulders before walking out.

Dumbledore sat in his office, the heads of Houses in front of him along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Karen. The three Gryffindors were shooting covert looks at Karen thinking she had hurt Hadrian. Dumbledore rose to his feet, "What I am about to say cannot leave this office. Young Hadrian is missing, you all know he has been in the Hospital Wing for some time now but you don't know why. Three weeks ago Hadrian and I attempted to sneak into Tom Riddle's mind, we were going to perform a Mind Dump Spell. I don't know the exact details but I do know Voldemort trapped Hadrian's mind within his own where he tortured him before finally raping him. Hadrian has been hurt and was comatose for the last three weeks. He awoke today and has left the Hospital Wing and school without anyone knowing. I am issuing a full staff search, ghost and teachers. Students who wish to help may do so in their free time. Otherwise they are to remain in class. Hermione, I would like you to go visit Tomoyo Sensei and advise her of the current situation. Ron, Ginny I would like you two to go find Hagrid and have him search the Forest. If you wish you may join him. Miss Li, you will come with me, I have some questions I need to ask and would like a different look at how I can change some things in the school." When Dumbledore stood up everyone knew they were dismissed and rushed to do their jobs.

Karen watched as the last person left the office before turning to face Dumbledore who was removing the case from the sword behind his desk. When he turned to face her with the sword she asked, "Sir why did you lie to the others about why you wanted me to stay with you?" Dumbledore sighed and faced her, "Hadrian has come very close to you. You are aware of this?" Karen nodded and Dumbledore continued, "You and Hadrian are very close. It is like watching when Hadrian first met Ron Weasley, both were intent on being the perfect friend, Hadrian because he had never had friends before and Ron because Hadrian was deterred by the size of his family. I believe that Hadrian and you may have formed a bond of sorts that could lead us to him. Hadrian may not know it yet but his other friends, Ron and Hermione are both liring to him. They have been dating since they arrived at Hogwarts while not telling Hadrian. You have not lied to him once." Karen nodded, "Why does this make me special?" Dumbledore smiled, "I told Hadrian a long time ago now that Love is a very powerful thing. It can overcome any obstactle without effort." Karen blushed while Dumbledore reached forward and patted her on the shoulder, "He feels the same…"

Hagrid frowned as Hadrian led him through the deep forest. He had yet to announce his presence and was glad as Hadrian seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. When they stopped at a creek Hadrian bent down and scooped some water up taking slow soft sipd from his hands. When he was done Hagrid stepped forward, "Yer alrigh' 'Adrian?" Hadrian shot up from where he was kneeling and before Hagrid knew it he was flying back through the air from a well placed curse. Rising to his feet he saw Hadrian flinch and back away. Hagrid frowned, he had seen those types of responses before. When realisation dawned on him Hagrid fell to his knees stunned. Hadrian had been raped? By who? Then he remembered, with the mind link Voldemort could whatever he wanted to Hadrian and no one would be able to stop him. Hagrid growled in anger then stopped when Hadrian flinched and backed away, his wand pointed at him shakily. Hagrid smiled softly at Hadrian, "Harry, it's me, it 'agrid, you remember me don't you? I bought you your first birthday cake. I gave that fat oaf of a cousin that cursed pigs tail." Hagrid looked at the young man and saw a glimmer of light in his eyes before Hadrian rushed over and wrapped his arms as far around Hagrid as he could, "Hagrid, don't let him hurt me, please, I'll be a good boy, I won't do magic I'll behave myself." Hagrid wrapped his arms around Hadrian's small frame, "You're safe Hadrian, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here, I'm here…"

Dumbledore and Karen arrived several hours later at the creek to find Hagrid sitting on a rock with Hadrian asleep in his arms. "Hagrid, I see you found Hadrian." Dumbledore smiled and stepped forward only to fly back and collide against a tree. Looking up from the ground with a black eye Dumbledore saw Hagrid shaking in rage, "How could you? You know Hadrian would have tried that Mind Dump Spell the moment you suggested it could help him protect everyone. You played up to his Heroic side to make him do what you wanted. You didn't even show him to how to defend himself against Tom. He tried magic but you didn't tell him he needed Soul Magic to defend himself." When Hagrid finished he fell to the ground nursing Hadrian who was still asleep. Dumbledore rose to his feet and looked at the ground, "Hagrid you have to understand, what I did was for everyone, I did what I thought was best to defeat Voldemort with the least amount of casualities. Hadrian is one person Hagrid, the magical Community is thousands. Tell me what _you _would have done in that situation Hagrid?" Hagrid looked down at Hadrian, "I would have waited, I would have spent weeks, months training Hadrian until he was ready to enter Voldemort's mind. I would have let him go unless he was aware of every single danger and even then I would have been careful. I would have gone with him. Voldemort may be strong but he can't fight of two people. Especially when one's using Soul Magic and the other is using Giant muscle." Dumbledore sighed, "That may be so Hagrid but you must remember we didn't have weeks or months to train. We had to do it when we did before Voldemort infiltrated the boys mind and found out what we were doing." Hagrid growled, "If you had of asked, you would have known that Voldemort hasn't entered Hadrian's mind once this year because the Dream Card protects him when he's asleep." Dumbledore rosked back on his feet as though Hagrid had struck him again, "I didn't know." Hagrid growled, "That's because you never tried to find out." With that Hagrid rose to his feet, Hadrian still in his arms and walked away. Karen, who had remained silent throughout the entire argument shot Dumbledore on look of anger before running to catch up with Hagrid.

"Professor Hagrid! Wait for me!" Hagrid turned to find Karen running through the trees towards him. "Hello Miss Li, what are you doing. I thought you'd have stayed with Dumbledore." Karen shook her head, "I care for Hadrian-kun too much to leave him alone right after I've found him again." Hagrid smiled, "Bit love struck are yer miss?" Karen blushed, "I don't think I'd be able to live if something happened to Hadrian-kun." Hagrid smiled, "Well come on, we'll never reach me hut if we stay here yacking all day." Karen smiled and together they left the forest.

Dumbledore sat on the ground, his face swelling up from Hagrid's punch, soghing Dumbledore rose to his feet and stumbled back into the castle.

Hagrid lay Hadrian down on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, "He may be 16 but he's still a young lad. He's been a man for so long he never had a chance to be a kid or teenager. Dumbledore's not doing much to help anymore." Sighing Hagrid turned to Karen, "Did you know he spent nearly ten years living in a cupboard?" Karen gasped at this, Hadrian had told her he lived with his aunt and uncle, and that they'd never really loved him but he'd never told her they had mistreated him that bad. Hagrid smiled at the stunned expression on her face, "I know you care for him Li, I love this boy like my own son. If you hurt him I will make sure you never get found." Karen shook at the threat, knowing that it wasn't an empty one, "Professor Hagrid, I would never hurt Hadrian-kun, he's treated me like an equal regardless of what house I'm in." Hagrid smiled, "That's Harry for yer, he has no problems with people as long as they don't act like idiots." Karen nodded and silence covered the hut.

Ron and Hermione pounded on Hagrid's door, "Hagrid? Are you in there?" Hermione gasped when Hagrid's face appeared in the doorway, "Quiet yer lot, Harry's asleep and he don't need you guys waking him up now." Hermione and Ron nodded and Hagrid let them in. The moment the door closed they found Hagrid with a hand on each of their shoulders driving them to the table where Karen sat. When they had been forefully slammed into a seat each Hagrid growled out, "What do you think you're doing rushing around barging on doors? Hadrian is sleeping for the first time in three weeks. Do you know how exhausted he is? He should be dead from exhaustion!" Ron and Hermione shrank back, "How could you keep your relationsip from him? He deserved to know, you're his best friends." When Hagrid sat back down he looked from one to the other, Ron was shaking and Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. Just as he was about to go on a soft broken voice broke forth from the corner, "Hagrid is that you?" Hagrid was on his feet and at Hadrian's side before he even finished speaking, "Harry it's me, I'm here Harry, it's ok." Hadrian looked up at Hagrid's large form before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. They stayed that way for several minutes before Hagrid helped Hadrian to his feet and guided him to the table where they both sat down.

Ron and Hermione staggered back to the castle half an hour later, both had tears running down their faces from the verbal bashing they'd received from Hadrian. Neither of them had realised that Hadrian was serious about not wanting to endanger others with a relationship. When they arrived the castle doors they found Dumnbledore waiting, "Hello Ms Granger, Mr Weasley. I take it you both have run into Hagrid and Hadrian." At their nods Dumbledore sighed, "I was afraid of that. It would seem that because of my lack of judgement Hadrian has chosen to alienate himself from all those around him." Hermione nodded but Ron stepped forward, "Then why are Hagrid and Li so special, we've been his friends since he started here, we've been the ones who stood by him through everything he's been through. Why are they aloud to stay close to him?" Dumbledore sighed, "That is something we may only ever guess." Together the three made their way into the Great Hall and moved to their respectable tables.

Hadrian smiled as he and Karen sat beside the Lake, Hagrid sat outside his hut several hundred meters away playing a small flute similar to the one he had given Hadrian for Christmas in their first year. Smiling Hadrian wrapped his arms around Karen and together they watched the sun set behind the mountains.

Damn, only three and a bit pages. I must be going to soft. This chapter was very hard to write but after the last one can you blame me? Make sure you review because I get bored easily. Cya later,

Kei Ikari…


	6. Chapter 6

Karen smiled softly as Hadrian lay beside her. They had been living in Hagrid's magically enlarged hut. Neither had attended lessons and neither of them intended to for a while. Karen looked to her side and sighed, since waking up Hadrian had said very little, now he didn't speak. If he needed something he'd do it himself even if it were impossible for him. One example was when he tried to move a large boulder that had fallen and knocked a tree over. He hadn't spoken to Hagrid or her but had just walked over and summoned Strength. Even then he had refused to let the Card help him he had just motioned for her to show him how to move the rock before returning her to her Card form and began to shove against the boulder. When the boulder began to move Hagrid had come rushing over and pulled Hadrian out of the way moments before the boulder pushed back and crushed him. Hadrian had wept silently as Hagrid held him before being put down then bowed his head and walked away. Karen and Hagrid both knew that Hadrian was happy but something had happened to change the way he saw things. Getting out of bed Karen made her way to Hagrid's side.

Hagrid smiled at Karen as she sat down, "'Ello Karen, what can I do fer yer?" Karen smiled sadly, "Have you worked out what's wrong with Hadrian-kun yet?" Hagrid sighed, "Aye lass, it would seem that since he was raped by Voldemort, he's begun to think that he needs to do everything himself, it's the only way he'll feel as though he's good for anything." Karen nodded, "How do you know so much about this tuff Hagrid?" Hagrid sighed, "I had a half sister, she came to this school as well. She was raped in her thrd year my some seventh year Slytherins. I found her sitting in an empty classroom undressed and covered in bruises. I helped her as much as I could. I took her to several counsellors before I went out and personally took care of her rapists. That is the reason I never had an investigation when everyone thought I opened the Chamber of Secrets. I had a _violent _actions against students and thus I was a risk." Karen shuddered at the memory of their Second year and the Chamber of Secrets. "Hagrid? Do you think Hadrian-kun should get counselling?" Hagrid looked down at her sadly, "Yeah Karen I do, the problem is, should the Wizarding World learn that their hero, the Boy Who Lived, was getting counselling because of Rape then how do you think they'd react. I know I'd lose hope; Harry is all that's keeping some people from giving up. Without him everyone would give up and Voldemort would win by default." Karen shuddered, a world where Voldemort ruled was what no one wanted, "Hagrid what can _we _do to help Hadrian-kun?" Hagrid smiled down at her, "Be there for him, listen when he wants to talk and lend a shoulder whenever he needs it." Karen nodded and Hagrid left the hut.

Hagrid frowned as he wandered the halls of Hogwarts. Syudents everywhere were talking about how Hadrian disappeared and what he could be doing. Turning Hagrid found himself fae to face witht the Gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. "Clow Reed." The gargoyle jumped to the side and Hagrid stepped onto the moving stairway.

When he opened the door Hagrid found Dumbledore's office full. At the desk sat Dumbledore and in front of him were Cornelious Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. His frown deepening he stepped into the office startling the minister and Ex Professor. When they turned and saw him Umbridge let out a light squeak and fell off her chair while Fudge turned a gashtly white. "Professor Dumbledore, you wished to see me sir?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Hagrid, I was wondering if you had any idea of when Hadrian would be returning to his teaching position, Severus is getting tired of answering questions about where Hadrian is." Hagrid frowned, "Well sir, since it is unadvisable that he receive any professional counselling then I would say several more weeks, months, years. He may never recover from what happened. You can't expect him to wake up and feel as though he was never violated. These things take time, that is why Li and I have elected to stay with him at all times." Dumbledore sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, Hagrid I want you to bring him up to the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning before Breakfast. I am going to perform a Memory Charm ersing the memory from his mind so that he may continue to teach." Dumbledore was about to continue but Hagrid cut him off, "You tried that with my sister, it didn't work. Look what happened to her, she killed herself because the Chamr wasn't srong enough. What do you think will happen to Harry, he's twice as powerful as anyone else here and is getting stronger each minute. Do you honesty think you could perform a charm strong enough to stop him breaking through?" When Dumbledore remained silent Hagrid continued, "What about the Cards, they will be able to tell that something is wrong and will try to protect him by removing the charm. What will you do then?" Hagrid fumed as Dumbledore sighed and stood up, "Professor Hagrid, you will bring Kinemoto to this office in one hour. I and several other warlocks will pool out energies and place the Charm. Now go get him and make sure you have him in one hour." Hagrid frowned, "Yes Professor." Turning Hagrid frowned at Umbridge wgo was smiling at him.

Hadrian looked out across the Lake, his hat, the one Hermione had bought him for his birthday had blown away and was floating out acroos the lake. Frowning Hadrian lifted his right hand and brought it down in a slashing motion. Before him the Lake split and revealed a path towards his hat. Smiling he walked down the bank and into the mud.

Hagrid arrived back at his hut to find Karen panicking and Hadrian gone. Hagrid turned and ran towards the Lake, where Hadrian was usually found these days. When he arrived at Hadrian's favourite spot he stopped stunned, Hadrian was walking down the centre of the Lake towards his hat with the water held beside him like two great walls. When Hadrian he reached his hat he lifted it up and brushed the mud off before lifting it onto his head. Tuning he made his way back towards Hagrid who sighed, relieved that Hadrian was safe.

Hadrian frowned, the water was getting heavy, he could see the edge of the Lake and Hagrid only a hundred meters ahead of him. Struggeling Hadrian pushed the water back and walked purpossly towards the bank. About halfway back Hadrian groaned and fell to his knees a though a great weight rested upon his shoulders. Looking up he could see the water rushing in as though in slow motion. Looking ahead he could see Hagrid yelling at him to get up. Beside him Karen had just arrived to see the water pounding down upon him. Hadrian screamed as thw ater crushed him, breaking bones and tearing muscles as it threw him about like a rag doll. Just as Hadrian was about to give in and let nature do what it wanted a single image floated up in his mind.

Hadrian's eyes snapped open as the water about him boiled. Looking up he could almost see Karen and Hagrid. Frowning he lifted his hands from his sides and pointed them before him.

Hagrid sobbed a Karen buried her chest into his side. Hadrian was gone. Looking out to the water he was amazed to see the water boiling. Then from the middle of the Lake rose a huge glittering wall of light splitting the Lake. There floating several feet above the sand was Hadrian, fire glittering around him like an aura. Hagrid cheered as Hadrian floated up, ethereal wings sprouting from his back tearing the simple shirt he wore to shreds.

Hadrian floated to the ground before Hagrid and Karen. Looking at them he saw the questions in their eyes, "Hey there." Hadrian flinshed at how sore and scratchy his throat was form lack of use, "Hey there. Sorry about the last couple of days. I think I'm better now. The cards are helping me in a way nothing else can." At their bewildered looks he continued, "The Cards merged with my body and magic. I am now as much a Shadow Card as they were." Karen giggled suddenly and Hadrian and Hagrid looked at her, "what?" They both asked. Karen giggled louder, "Hadrian-kun. The cards were all female, you're fifty three parts female and one part man." Hagrid laughed loudly and clapped Hadrian on the back before saying, "Flash the headlights, I can't see." For next hour Hadrian chased Hagrid and Karen over the Lakeside using his newfound powers.

Dumbledore frowned as Fudge and Umbridge both stood on either side of him looking down onto the grounds where Hadrian was playing with Hagrid and Karen, "Now Albus, surely one boys happiness isn't worth the devestation of the entire Wizarding World?" Dumbledore turned to face Fudge and sighed, "Very well Cornelius, you may take him. Make sure you don't waste the time you get, I'm not letting this happen a second time." Fudge smiled and said, "Of course Dumbledore, Dolores and I shall go retrieve him now." With that said Fudge and Umbridge turned and marched out of the office leaving Dumbledore alone. Minutes later the soft sounds of tears falling onto the windowsill could be heard.

Hadrian smiled as his arm transformed into a dragon mouth, smirking at Hagrid and Karen who were sitting on the ground watching he shot a huge plume of bright red and orange fire into the air. Hagrid and Karen applauded and laughed while Hadrian transformed his hand back and bowed low. When he straightened he saw both Hangrid and Karen stunned and a large circle of Aurors surrounding him. "Hadrian Shoaron Kinemoto, you are under arrest." Hadrian turned to face the Auror who had spoken only to find that his single movement brought forth a veritable _wall _of Stnning Spells. Hadrian barely had time to gasp before they hit and blasted him back over fourty meter. Hagrid and Karen both watched on helplessly as they waited for their bodies to start working again.

Hadrian groaned where he landed, he could feel his body battelling with the Stunners and knew he didn't have much time before they took their toll. Rising to his feet Hadrian growled deep in his throat and called upon the powers of Create to Recreate his body in the form of a Velociraptor. Screeching he rushed forward at the Raptors top speed and launched himself into the air to land feet first on the chest of the closets Auror, crushing him. Hadrian rose off the ground and swung around taking out two more Aurors with his tale. When he finished his spin he found himself face to face with Umbridge who was smiling evilly, "Hello Potter, been spreading anymore nasty little lies?" Hadrian screeched causing everyone who could move to raise their hands to their ears to tryt and block the sound. Umbridge lowered her hands and pulled her wand out and aimed it at Hadrian, "The Minister and I had a chat with Dumbledore who gave us permission to place you under arrest and take you back the Ministry where we would place you trial for the damage done last term as well as conduct a few experiments on you to find out where your considerable powers come from." With that said the remaining Arors rose to their feet and surrounded him again. Looking around Hadrian saw he was outnumbered and outgunned, _From the Powers of Create I transform from Velociraptor into Tyranasaurus!_ The Aurors all stepped back when the light faded and they were confronted by a huge angry Tyranasaurus Rex. Hadrian would have smiled had he the facial muscles, using his powers he'd added several tricks to the form. Opening his mouth in a roar he spewed flames out instantly roasting one Auror and badly burning another. Utning to Umbridge he opened his mouth and prepared to roar when several stunners shot out and hit him. Falling to the ground stunned Hadrian was only just able to spew the plume of burning magma at Umbridge who screamed and erected a hasty sheils. Hadrian smiled as he transformed back into his normal form, the Sheild collapsed and Umbridge died screaming in pain as he skin was burnt away before her organ boiled inside her and exploded.

Karen opened her eyes to find herself in the Hospital Wing, Hagrid in the bed beside her. Sitting up Karen looked around and saw the Nurse walking towards her with tears running down her face. Looking at her Karen asked, "Where's Hadrian? What happened?" Madam Pomfrey sobbed and sat down next to her, "They took him. Those Ministry scum. They took him, he's been trailed and found guilty for the destruction of the Department of Mysteries, spreading false information about Voldemort as well murdering three Aurors and Dolores Umbridge. He was sentenced to the Kiss but instead they just confined him and conducted experiemtns on him. They're still experimenting. You and Hagrid have been unconscious for a week and a half." Karen was shocked, a week and a half? _I need to help him. How can I though, Dumbledore gave him up, what can I do to help him?_ Looking at Hagrid she asked, "Has there been any attempts to rescue him?" Pomfrey shook her head sadly, "The Ministry made it look like he had attacked them in an act of cold blood. They edited the memories of the Aurors that survived and viewed them in a Penseive." Karen began to sob while Pomfrey wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

Hadrian screamed in pain as another Auror added their wand to the many others casting the Crucio on him. He had withstood the first seven but then it became too much. Hadrian opened his eyes and screamed as he tried to count the many wands pointed at his restrained form. Fourteen wands. Fourteen Aurors. When the spells were lifted Hadrian raised his head from his chest and got a good look around. He was hanging from his arms on a wall five meters above the floor. There were hundreds of Dementors surrounding him sucking up every happy thought he possessed. Looking back down at the Aurors he saw none that would have helped him. Looking at his hands he was horrified to see huge rusty nails had been driven through them. Focussing he tried to call upon his powers only to hear one Auror shout, "He's trying to use his powers get them spells back on him." Before he could call upon Shield the fourteen Crucio spells were hitting him again hundreds of time harder. The Dementors moved forward and began to absorb every feeling he was giving off. Hadrian finally screamed and passed out.

Karen sat up straight in bed. She was back in the Slytherin Dorm. Looking around she checked to make sure no one else was awake before scrambling out of bed and getting dressed quickly. Opening the door from the Common Room she checked to make sure no one was around before leaving the Dungeons and making her way towards the Entrance Hall. Arriving in the Entrance Hall she found it deserted and the great Oak doors firmly closed. Ripping her wand out she muttered, "Alohamora." Then snuck out the door into the cold night.

Hagrid opened his eyes grogilly as someone thumped on his door. Stumbling to his feet he wandered over and opened it. There was Karen, shivering in a light shirt and track suit pants looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Hagrid smiled softly, "Hello Karen, couldn't sleep?" Karen shook her head and Hagrid stepped back, "Come on in, I'll mak some tea." For the rest of the night Karen slept with Hagrid, curled up in his protective arms as he cuddled her like a small child.

Hadrian groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black until a single wand lit up. Looking at it's weilder he was shocked to see Tonks behind the glow, "Tonks, what's going on? Why are you here?" Tonks looked up at him angrily, "I came to stare at the one who murdered three of my work mates and my boss. I may have hated Umbridge but she was still my boss." Hadrian could tears threatening to break free from behind his eyes, "Tonks it's not what you think, they attacked me. I was defending Hagrid and Karen. They were trying to arrest me and get my mothers cards." Tonks scoffed, "Yes the Legendary Sakura Cards, I find it hard to believe that you would be the one to weild such power. Only those of pure heart and innocence could use the Cards. I bet the ones you used were fakes, to get more attention you murderer. If you hadn't killed Sirius then I bet he would be here right now ready to kill you for betraying your parents." Hadrian began to sob, "I didn't do it. Umbridge and the Aurors attacked me. I defended myself the only way I could think of." Tonks smiled up at him, "You may not have killed those Aurors but you still killed Sirius. For that I hope you burn in hell!" With that Tonks turned and walked out of the room leaving Hadrian to sob in the dark.

At precisely 4:32 that morning there was a large magical surge that swept across ther world knocking out almost every magically sensitive human and animal in an instant. Among them were Minister Fudge, Rubeous Hagird, Karen Li, in Hong Kong Shaoron Li, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. All of which knew instantly that their last hope had just deid. Those who knew Hadrian but didn't pass out still collapsed to their knees. Ginny Weasley, along with her mother, Molly Weasley whom she was visiting both felt the Magical Shock Wave and knew it for what it was. Ginny fell to her knees screaming, "Haaaaaarrrrrrryyyyy!" While Molly knelt beside her daughter, tears streaming down her face and enveloped her in a large yet soft hug.

Far away hidden in a dank cave Voldemort choked as he felt the Bond he had with Hadrian snap. Voldemort rose to his feet immediately before running for the exit to fall to his knees in the sun light and moan, "Harry, what has happened?"

Whew, that intense. What do people think of the ending? This story shouldn't be too much longer, four or five more chapters and that should be it.(FINGER CROSSED) See you all next chapter,

Kei Ikari.


	7. Chapter 7

Card Master Hadrian Chapter 7

Three Days after the death of Hadrian Karen could be found sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower, her feet hanging over the edge. Looking down Karen could see students and teachers rushing about. They still had Hadrian's funeral to organise, as well as preparing for Voldemort's imminent attack. Karen looked to the sky and whispered, "Hadrian-kun, we need you…"

Deep in the Abyss of Lost Souls the one previously known as Hadrian Shaoran Kinemoto, The Boy Who Lived, floated dwelling on the folly of death heard the call and whipped his head around, looking for the source of the soft musical voice. Seeing a light deep at the bottom Hadrian floated down to find a door showing him everything that was happening. Hadrian was startled, everything looked familiar but nothing made sense. Since dieing Hadrian had lost all his memories as well as his powers. Looking through the door Hadrian saw Karen, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny sparing in the Great Hall with sharp swords from the walls. Hadrian was shocked, without knowing how he knew; Hadrian was able to spot every mistake each of the combatants made. The tall red head would place his foot in the wrong direction, shifting his centre of Balance higher, making him easier to trip, the younger red head held the sword the completely wrong way, the bushy haired one lacked confidence and the fourth seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing. Smiling Hadrian watched as she stopped the sparring session before instructing the remaining three to all attack her. Hadrian's smile grew as she successfully blocked and disarmed all three. When the match was over the door closed.

Hadrian was floating again, since the first door had appeared, many more similar doors had opened showing him scores of people he felt he knew but couldn't remember. Looking around he saw a bright light glowing beneath him. Not knowing what else to do Hadrian floated down to investigate. The moment the light touched him he vanished.

Hadrian appeared in a large room surrounded by many people. In front of all these people were two who looked so familiar it was painful. Hadrian stepped forward to be tackled to the ground by a third person who had moments ago been a large dog. Looking up his assailant he was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Pushing him off Hadrian stood up and looked around, "Where am I?" The people all around him sighed, "You're in the Next World. This is where those who have died go." Hadrian looked at the one who had spoken; it was the man from the front of the crowd. He was not very tall and had black ruffled hair. Looking to the woman he was captured by two sparkling green eyes. Both stepped forward and embraced him, "Hadrian we have missed you so much." Hadrian went stiff the moment they touched him and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. I think you need my help though." Both stepped back alarmed, "You don't remember who you are?" Hadrian looked at the lady, "No I don't. All I know is that there are people somewhere else who needs my help. You also need my help. You're trapped and can't go to where you need to be. I think I can help you." Both looked down at him before the lady broke down and collapsed into the others arms crying.

James Potter looked down at his son and fought with himself not to cry. His precious little boy had died way before his time of a broken and shattered heart. Now his son had lost all his memories and knew only of self-sacrifice. James sighed and wrapped his arms around Lily before speaking, "Hadrian, I am your father, James Potter, this is your mum, Lily. Do you remember us?" James felt his heart break in two when Hadrian shook his head indifferently, "No sir, I don't recognize you, are you sure you don't have me mixed up with someone else?" James shook his head, "no Hadrian, you are our son. We both love you even if you don't remember us." James looked down at Lily, "Your mother, myself and Sirius want to help you. We all love you and don't want you to miss out on life. We can send you back to where you belong. We can't give your memories back though." James began to weep as Hadrian nodded, "Very well sir. There are other people who need me. I think I love you, I'm not sure though, when I see you and Miss Lily I feel happy yet sad. Yes I think I do love you." James and Lily both kneeled down in front of Hadrian and hugged him, "Thank you Hadrian, it is every parents dream to hear their child tell them they love them." Hadrian smiled and hugged James and Lily back before stepping away, "I have to go. There are people who need me." James and Lily nodded, "We know Hadrian, go protect them." Hadrian smiled and began to fade away.

Karen sat on one of the front chairs beside the Lake. Before her was Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonnagal. Looking beside her she saw Ron and Hermione, Ron looked totally bewildered while Hermione had tears running down her face. A quick glance around the rest of the newly constructed Hogwarts Cemetery showed that nearly everyone had tears running down their faces. Suddenly Dumbledore rose to his feet and made his way to the Podium. Seeing the headmaster about to commune Hadrian to the other world caused a great Rage to light inside her and drove her to her feet. Walking forward she stepped past Dumbledore and stepped up to the podium. Looking down at the masses before her Karen realised that not just Hogwarts had come to Hadrian's funeral. Almost the entire Wizarding World was there. Taking a deep breath Karen began to speak, "Today we have gathered to celebrate Hadrian Kinemoto leaving the life of pain he led. Let it be known that Hadrian had friends, and still does-" From the front Ron cried, 'here here!' "As his friends, we shall all try our hardest to keep going. To live, for Hadrian's pain, was our exemption. Now he is moving onto a place where pain cannot follow. He has protected us for all his life. Now we must each take up a portion of his life and look after each other ourselves. Hadrian showed us that House Differences make no difference. We must be the same. With the headmaster's permission, I would like to remove the individual houses of Hogwarts and erect a single House that all fall into, the House of Kinemoto." Stepping back from the podium Karen bowed in a simple Chinese way before stepping down and returning to her seat. All over the lawns of Hogwarts cheers erupted then died down as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

The one known as Hadrian floated across the Other World, looking for a way to return to the Realms of Mortals. Seeing a door he landed and opened it.

Dumbledore looked around him, aware of the hate, anger and despair all pointed at him. Sighing he began to speak, "Many know that I am the one responsible for Hadrian's death, I gave him to the Ministry under the belief that they could use him to increase our chances of Victory. I was wrong. I will not beg forgiveness nor will I surrender myself to your punishments. I will go on, as Hadrian would have wanted. I will continue to fight, continue to strive until Voldemort is defeated. This I promise on the memory of Hadrian Shaoran Kinemoto." There was some applause but not as much as Karen received. Next was Hagrid, Hadrian's first friend. Stepping up to the podium many were shocked at his size. Since Hadrian's death Hagrid had grown. He was almost two feet taller and his arms were built like tree trunks. Karen smiled; Hagrid had been using Muggle Body Building equipment to work out. Hagrid arrived at the podium and took a deep breath, "I think I was the first person to meet Harry, not as the Boy Who Lived but just small scared Harry. I'll never forget that day, Harry saw me as a pillar of strength. He came to me when he had problems or just needed to talk. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who stood by me when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, he was the only one who was willing to fight the Basilisk despite the danger and he was the only one not afraid of Voldemort." Almost everyone in the crowd flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name, "For crying out loud. It's a name. Harry was the only who could say that without even thinking of who it meant. Harry was the bravest person I knew, he faced Voldemort without a second thought of what could happen to him and never backed down when his friends needed him." Hagrid stopped there as the tears he was holding back began to flow freely.

Hadrian opened the door and saw people. Lots of people standing around as a house burned. From the flames of the house a huge motorcycle lifted into the air. Hadrian gasped as he saw the person riding the motorcycle looked down and drew an umbrella before shouting "Obliviate!" he then rode away.

Ron smiled as Hermione stepped down from the podium. Like him her speech had been short but emotional. When she was level he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Together they sat down as Karen returned to the podium.

Hadrian flew. He had been thinking of how to move faster when from his back two huge black wings burst forth in a strangely brilliant black light. When he realised that they wings could hold him in the air he lifted up and shot down the dark corridor surrounding him. As he flew Hadrian glanced through the hundreds of doors lining the walls of the corridor absorbing the information they contained. When he arrived at the end of the corridor he found himself face to face with a single door. Landing softly he touched the handle and was immediately swallowed up in a dark shadow.

Karen held her tears back as she stepped down from the podium. The final prayer had been short but to the point. Everyone knew that Hadrian had hated attention and decided that a short prayer telling of his love for life and friends would be enough. As she stepped down the first years at the back of the crowd lifted instruments and began to play a slow funeral march. As the music played Hagrid walked back down the aisle carrying Hadrian's body. Because of the level of mutilation delivered upon him, he had been covered in a large cloth. Hagrid sobbed as he set Hadrian's body down upon the marble alter erected in his honour. Then as Hagrid stepped back two of the strongest sorcerers in the world stepped forward. They were Shaoran Li, Lord of the Wolf Clan and Eriol Hirizagawa, Clow Reed reincarnated. Both stepped up to the Alter and bowed low, showing their respect for the deceased before drawing their Staffs. High overhead Yue and Keroberos flew, their sadness at the lost line of Kinemoto radiating on all those below them. Shaoran and Eriol lifted their staffs and raised them high above the Alter. With a burst of light and a clap of thunder the Alter was covered with a large temple. On the door was the Hogwarts Crest, overlapped with the Symbol of the Card Captor. With their work done Shaoran and Eriol both stepped back and bowed low before melting back into the crowds.

Hadrian screamed in pain as the shadows receded revealing the image of Hogwarts. Hadrian almost sighed before he noticed the difference. The Lake, once clear and pure, was now a bubbling mass of evil. The grounds surrounding the castle were dead and the castle itself appeared to be falling down. Hadrian sobbed as he began to notice bodies lying around the castle in various states of decomposition. As Hadrian looked around himself he realised that not all the bodies were faceless. Many of them showed faces of people who seemed so familiar. When he saw one, a young lady with long bushy hair he felt such a heart wrenching pain he fell to his knees and shouted, "WHY? IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR A PAST CRIME?" As Hadrian began to sob a loud voice echoed through the grounds, "No Hadrian Shaoran Kinemoto, Card Captor and Master of the Shadow Cards, this is the future should you fail. Everything you love will be destroyed everyone you care about will be killed. You cannot fail Hadrian. You cannot fail…" Hadrian screamed again, long and loud before closing his eyes and breaking down to sob into the dead earth of his once called home.

Karen sighed as she sat on the roof of the Temple. It had been three weeks since Hadrian's funeral and many were preparing for war. Snape had turned up at the Great Hall three days ago beaten and bleeding, on the verge of death. Before he passed out he was able to tell those closest to him, the Gryfindors, that Voldemort was coming. The moment Dumbledore heard this news he cancelled all classes and reactivated the DA. From that day on, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff began to teach all the students Battle Magic. What Hadrian had taught them in the DA was soon proven to be nothing more than children's magic as students learnt the destructive force of Battle Magic. Now Karen sat on the roof of the Temple, waiting for Voldemort to attack. Karen knew that this battle would result in many deaths unless someone did something. The only someone able to do anything though, was dead. Karen felt a single tear run down her face before she rose to her feet and jumped off the roof of the temple. Landing on her feet Karen immediately turned and faced the doors of the Temple. Bowing she pushed them open and made her way inside. Lighting the candles with a flick of her wand Karen made her way to the Alter where Hadrian's magically preserved body rested. Pulling back the sheet Karen smiled softly down at his peaceful face before bending down and gently kissing him on the forehead, " I miss you Hadrian, I hope you're happy with your parents now." With that said Karen turned and left the Temple.

Hadrian slowly opened his eyes, expecting to find himself still inn the desolate graveyard of Hogwarts. Instead he found himself in darkness. The moment he raised his head of the ground light erupted around him leaving him momentarily blind. When his vision cleared Hadrian found himself inside a Temple of sorts. Getting off the Alter he seemed to be sitting on he made his way to the doors and opened them. What he saw shocked him…

Oooooooh! Cliffy. Bad Cliffy, go home! Sorry folks, that's all for now. I'll see you next chapter. The Final Battle Part 1. Two, maybe three chapters left. God this is annoying. See you all later…


	8. Chapter 8

What Hadrian saw shocked him. In front of him was an army of Hogwarts Students, all armed with their wands and knives or swords. In front of the Students was an army of Death Eaters, Giants, Dementors and Werewolves. Hadrian tried to step out of the Temple only to find that something was holding him back. Closing his eyes Hadrian called upon memories from before his death and discovered that a modified Shield Charm was holding him. Stepping back into the Temple Hadrian looked around and saw a trap door leading down under the Temple. Using his second Sight Hadrian saw that first years, mothers and anyone else unable to fight were hidden underground. Sighing Hadrian erected his own Shield, using the reawaken powers of the Shadow Cards then turned back to the Temple Doors and frowned. Focusing Hadrian reached out with his mind pulling stray magic into his body from all over the world then focused it on the doors.

Karen stood at the front of the DA, renamed the Defence Academy by herself, Ron and Hermione. Before her Voldemort and his Inner Circle lead the Dark Forces. Just as Karen was about to order the charge a slight wind began to blow. Karen was about to ignore the wind before she noticed that it was kicking at the robes of the Death Eaters while leaving her army untouched. Looking behind her she saw that the wind was picking up dust and forming a raging twister around the Temple. Karen cried out as the dust twister suddenly burst into flames. By now everyone had noticed the strange occurrence so she was not the only one to be startled at the sudden appearance of flames. Before Karen could do anything however, the great Marble doors of the Temple began to glow before blasting off and landing in the middle of the Death Eater ranks, killing several. Karen was amazed as the wind and fire stopped the moment the doors blasted off. There standing in the doorway, arms by his sides, and great black wings behind him was Hadrian. The fighters of the light immediately erupted in cheers as Hadrian lifted off the ground and flew to the front of the army landing beside Karen.

Hadrian smiled as he landed beside Karen, according to his memories she was one of his best friends and someone he loved very much. Looking down at her he said, "Hello Miss Li, I want you to get everyone inside now while I dispose of this army." Karen nodded, amazed at the calmness in his voice. Turning he back on the army before her she faced her own army and shouted, "We have been ordered back into the Castle. Hadrian shall hold off the enemy while he return to the castle. Lets move." It was a sign of respect that no one, not even the Slytherins objected to the retreat. Turning over their right shoulder everyone marched in rank to the castle leaving Hadrian alone before the Forces of the Dark. Smiling Hadrian stepped forward and bowed to Voldemort, "Lord Voldemort, what a surprise to see you. I guess you heard of my untimely demise and thought to take advantage of it." Voldemort sneered though inwardly he was shocked, "Hello Harry, I see you have returned from the dead. How may I ask? I am quite curious." Hadrian smiled, "That's for me to know Tom. That's for me to know…"

Karen stood atop the Astronomy Tower, Ron and Hermione on either side of her and Hagrid behind all three of them. Looking down at the people before Hogwarts Karen's eyes sought out Hadrian's body before looking at the people around her, "You don't think I was stupid do you? Leaving Hadrian on the field like that?" Hermione smiled at her, "Karen he's just come back from the dead. I would be surprised if he can't handle Voldemort now." Karen nodded and turned back to the field, "I just hope you right Hermione…"

Hadrian smiled as he ducked under one curse and deflected another. He had yet to use his magic, right now he was just using a large tree branch as a shield waiting for the enemy to use up their magic reserves before he attacked. Smiling again Hadrian jumped and rolled to dodge another curse before launching himself high into the air using his wings to carry him higher than Hogwarts. Looking down at the Death Eaters below him Hadrian smirked and summoned the Shadow Wand. Looking up Hadrian called out, "Yue! Keroberos! I ask for your help!" From the skies burst two pillars of light, one bright and burning like the sun, the other dark blue and mystical like the moon. From these pillars flew forth Yue, judge of the Card Captors and Keroberos, protector of the Cards. These two mythical beasts flew up and hovered on either side of Hadrian. "Hello Hadrian-kun. It is good to see you again." Hadrian smiled at Keroberos, "You too Kero-Chan, I've missed you." Turning to Yue he asked, "How about we use this as the Final Judgement to see whether I deserve the powers of the Cards?" Yue smiled, "I don't think that would be necessary, they would only fuse with someone they deem worthy. If the Cards think you're a worthy master than so shall I." Hadrian smiled, "Thank you Yue, I hope we will one day be able to talk about the past." With that Hadrian looked down at the Death Eaters below. Many of them were quivering in fear. Yue and Keroberos were both legends within the Magical World. They only helped those who were deemed worthy by Clow himself. Seeing this _boy _summon both creatures at once left many of them scared witless. Hadrian grinned and together He, Yue and Keroberos dived down. Hadrian summoned his mothers' sword before transforming his Shadow wand into a deadly looking Samurai sword. Wielding both Hadrian began to chop his way into the forces before him. Next came Keroberos, great balls of magical fire spewing from his mouth burning everything tainted by the dark and leaving the grass untouched. Then came Yue, summoning forth his glowing Midnight Blue crystals he launched them at the Death Eaters many of which fell to the ground with arms, legs or heads missing.

High above the battle at the top of the Astronomy tower, Hagrid, Karen, Ron and Hermione cheered as the three winged beasts decimated the dark Forces threatening everything they loved. Within moments over two thirds of the enemy armies were dead and even more were injured beyond healing. Karen ginned and pointed to Voldemort who was scrambling over his own men in an attempt to escape Hadrian who was gliding low to the ground, both swords cutting through man, giant and beast alike. When Hadrian finally caught up with him Voldemort screamed the Killing Curse before Apparating away. The moment Voldemort left the field the Death Eater groaned and began to surrender. Their pleas for mercy though, went unheard. None were spared.

Hadrian, Yue and Keroberos landed on the astronomy tower and greeted the people waiting. Smiling Hadrian stepped forward and bowed, "Hello, I am Hadrian Shaoran Kinemoto. I have returned from the dead to fulfil the Prophecy and destroy the Dark Load Voldemort." Hadrian would have continued had not Karen thrown herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck whispering, "We know who you are Hadrian, we're happy knowing you're back." Hadrian untangled himself from Karen before stepping back and saying, "I may look like the Hadrian you lost but I am sorry. I paid a price when I returned. I gave up the memories knowing that even without them I would protect the world from Voldemort." Karen gasped and raised her hands to her mouth. Hadrian had forgotten her? Hadrian had forgotten everything? Looking at him she saw that his eyes lacked the same glow they had held before and that he now held himself in a difference manner. This was an entirely new Hadrian; this one would not be able to spend any of his time in friendships. He was here for one reason only: defeat Voldemort. Blinking the tears from her eyes Karen whispered, "I hope one day you get your memories back Kinemoto-san. I would like to talk to Hadrian again one day." Hadrian nodded and Karen left.

Hadrian turned to the others, Ron and Hermione both looked like they had been kicked. Hadrian recognized them and knew that before his death these two had been very special to him, but now they were just two more faces in the crowd. Looking up at the man behind them he nodded, Hagrid had tears running down his face, just as he'd expected. Smiling softly he said, "Do not weep Mr Hagrid, rejoice for Hadrian has finally found happiness with his family. I am here to finish what was started fifteen years ago." Hagrid nodded, "I know Kinemoto, It's just that Harry was my best friend and seeing you looking like him but not really being the same person it's just so painful." Hadrian nodded, "I know Hagrid. I will tell you this. Hadrian's memories may be lost to me unless I need the power they contain, but his emotions remain. I see you and feel love; love like the love Hadrian felt when he saw his parents through my eyes. The memories of Hadrian may be lost in the Afterlife, but the emotions are not. Hadrian loved you Hagrid, you were the best father figure he ever had." Hagrid nodded and like Karen, turned and left. Turning to Ron and Hermione Hadrian asked, "Why do you two not weep? Hadrian was your friend was he not?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded before Hermione spoke, "Hadrian was always one to let his emotions rule him. It was greatest strength and his biggest weakness. We know that if you really possess Hadrian's emotions then he isn't really lost for you will act on them just as he would have." Hadrian smiled, "Very good Ms Granger. You are right. I may not remember being Hadrian but I will still act like him. Very clever." Hermione smiled and together Ron and Hermione left. Alone at last with just Yue and Keroberos Hadrian smiled and asked, "Do you think hiding behind this façade is the right thing to do?" Yue and Keroberos both nodded before Keroberos spoke, "Hiding like this is the best thing you can do. When it comes time for the Sacrifice they will not be hurt as deeply as they would have if they knew you were getting your memories back each minute." Yue nodded and added, "Karen will accept this easier than if she knew. My other self does not want to see her hurt and upset. This is the best way." Hadrian nodded, "Let's hope I can keep the act up long enough." The mythical beasts nodded and the three began to make their way down into the Great Hall. None of them noticed that Hadrian's wings and Swords hadn't disappeared…

The entire populace of Hogwarts was waiting in the Great Hall when Hadrian, Yue and Keroberos arrived. The moment they entered everyone went quiet before one by one people started to clap. Hadrian looked around, aware of the love he felt for several people in the room. Looking around he remembered the first time he entered the Great Hall. People had been staring at him in way similar to now. Smiling Hadrian walked down the centre of the Great Hall and stopped in front of Dumbledore, bowing low he knew both Yue and Keroberos were doing the same he said, "Hello Headmaster, I am here to stop Voldemort. Would I be able to speak to you in private later tonight?" Dumbledore smiled down on Hadrian, _Old fool thinks I don't remember what he did. I'll show him. _Dumbledore nodded, "Of course Kinemoto-san. Would eight thirty be ok with you?" Hadrian straightened and nodded, "That would be fin Headmaster. May I sit?" Dumbledore nodded and Hadrian walked around the table and sat between Dumbledore and Mcgonnogal. Smiling at both Hadrian asked, "Is there any news of Voldemort's possible retreats?" Dumbledore sighed, "None. I thought he would have returned to Riddle Mansion but he didn't. He is somewhere else." Hadrian nodded and dinner progressed.

Hadrian smiled as he and the Magical Beasts made their way back to the top of the Astronomy tower. Looking down over the grounds he sighed at all the dead bodies. He'd have to clean them up eventually. Resigning himself to work Hadrian lifted up on his wings and with Yue and Keroberos behind him glided down onto the grounds. Looking around Hadrian could feel tears running down his cheeks. Wiping them away he began t work his magic. When he was done Hadrian looked around and smiled. All the bodies had been transported to the area surrounding the Temple. Looking up at the moon he saw that it was almost time for his meeting with Dumbledore. Looking up at Keroberos and Yue, "I'm off to meet with the Headmaster. I thank you both for helping me today." From above the beasts smiled down at him and whispered, "We will stay with you forever Hadrian-kun. You are our master." Hadrian smiled, "Thank you, thank you both." Then with a simple swish of his cloak he faded away as though he had never been there.

Dumbledore smiled as he felt the magic wards around his office ripple. Hadrian was trying to enter. Smirking at his power Dumbledore sat down and waited for Hadrian to give up on Apparating into his office and to appear outside the door. What happened shocked him.

Hadrian smiled as he communed with Hogwarts herself. After a brief conversation Hogwarts lowered the wards around the Headmasters office and allowed Hadrian in. Hadrian grinned as he entered Dumbledore's office, smiling at the old man he asked, "Were you trying to keep me out?" Dumbledore looked at him stunned before shaking his head, "No Hadrian my boy, I was merely seeing if you had grown more powerful since out last meeting before your death." Hadrian smiled at Dumbledore who stiffened in shock as he felt the anger and hate radiate off the sixteen-year-old boy. Looking up at him Dumbledore began, for the first time in his life, to fear this boy who was prophesised to save them all. Coughing to hide his startled silence Dumbledore began, "As you know Hadrian, you were handed over to the Ministry where they began to torture and experiment on you. I must warn you against befriending Karen Li, as she is the one who betrayed you. If she is given the chance I doubt she will hesitate to hand you back." Dumbledore smiled as Hadrian frowned and appeared to think on this for a moment before leaning down into Dumbledore's face, "Thank you for your honesty headmaster, now here's a secret that you can't tell anybody." Dumbledore leaned closer and Hadrian moved his lips right next to Dumbledore's left ear, "I remember everything…" Dumbledore shot up his seat and tried to stare at Hadrian only to find that he was once again alone in his office.

_Well I decided that I'd leave it there. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think it's a bit of a waste of time. But that's me. Tell me what you think. Also, here's a question, what is the Sacrifice? While I leave you with that to ponder I think I'll go write the next chapter. See you all later._


End file.
